Four Swords 100 Theme Challenge
by RaphieApple
Summary: I found a good list of 100 theme prompts and decided to use them for the Four Swords Links - Green, Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow!
1. Introduction

**Theme One: Introduction**

Link reached out and firmly grasped the hilt of the Four Sword. Zelda was gone. Who cared about the consequences of drawing the weapon from its pedestal?

"Four Sword, lend me your power!" He shouted, pulling the enchanted blade out.

A bright light erupted from the sword, blinding the boy temporarily. His vision slowly returned as the glow dimmed, allowing him to see three identical copies of him standing by his side.

"Th-this is…" He stammered.

"That legend." The blue clothed duplicate with the narrowed eyes murmured, mostly to himself…

"'The one who pulls out the sword, his body shall be four.'" The boy with the red tunic and hat quoted.

Looking down at himself, the one dressed in purple smirked slightly. "So it was true…"


	2. Complicated

**Theme Two: Complicated**

Elne looked between the four of them, confused. "Your faces are really alike." She pointed at them. "Are you… quadruplets?"

"You've gotta be kidding! Not with these guys!" The four of them protested immediately, all in sync with each other.

Green couldn't believe she thought that. They were just duplicates of him! Pssh. No way were they brothers in any way, shape or form.

Red was more shocked than anything. _I mean, it's not like we look the same… _He mused. _We wear different colors!_

_Stupid, stupid._ Blue glared. He was way too good to be related to those three losers. This was embarrassing.

Vio wore a small smirk. It was laughable that she thought he was brothers with such imbeciles… Especially Blue. Did she not see the difference between them?

Elne, perplexed, looked between them. Green laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's complicated…"


	3. Making History

**Theme Three: Making History**

The four of them knelt next to Shadow's limp body, stretched out on the floor. Shards of the Dark Mirror surrounded them, testifying to the demise of both Vaati and Shadow himself.

"Did you… break the Mirror?" Vio asked quietly, brushing a few glass splinters off of Shadow's clothes. Coughing slightly, their dark counterpart nodded.

"It was the only way… only way to defeat Vaati." He let out a harsh laugh as his hand grasped a shard of the mirror. The sharp edge cut into his hand, allowing ruby blood to spill out. "I brought him to life with these hands… Ain't it perfect we died together?"

"Shadows usually follow their owners…" Green mused. "But you… You stood up, took things into your own hands… You saved us, Shadow. You saved our world."

"Am I the first shadow to have done that?" Shadow's eyes flickered shut as his body started to relax. He couldn't see, but he felt Vio put one hand over his bleeding one.

"The very first." Green assured him. "Thank you, Shadow… thank you."


	4. Rivalry

**Theme Four: Rivalry**

Blue gritted his teeth as he leapt at Vio, swinging his Four Sword in a downwards arch. The purple-clad Link took a few steps aback, not even flinching as the blade grazed his tunic. Before his opponent could lift his sword up from the ground, Vio stepped on the flat of the sword, bringing the tip of his own weapon to Blue's throat.

"Get off my sword," Blue growled, trying to pull the sword out from Vio's foot while ignoring the blade at his throat.

"I won, fair and square." Vio said, putting his Four Sword away and releasing Blue's. "Now can I have some peace and quiet?"

"No!" Blue snapped. No way was he going to be defeated by some loser wearing purple. "One more. You won't win this time!"


	5. Unbreakable

**Theme Five: Unbreakable**

Vio felt nothing as he struck Green down on the platform floating in a river of lava. Green always fought with such hope. Hope that Vio would come to his senses, to 'snap out of it,' as he said. What he didn't know was that Vio had never lost his senses.

_This is all for your own good. Our own good._ He thought as he looked over at Green lying motionless on the ground, ignoring the blood dripping off both their Four Sword's blades. _You'll forgive me someday. I know because I am you._

"Green!" Red and Blue shouted in sync, running to their friend's side. Vio didn't spare them a glance as Shadow threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Well done, Vio! Now you're truly one of us." Shadow praised him. Vio only smiled.

_You could have never beaten me, Green. I'm unbreakable._


	6. Obsession

**Theme Six: Obsession**

Shadow generally tried to not associate himself with the four Links as much as he could. He did, however, admit they were alike in one way – they all loved Zelda. But Shadow was just that – a shadow. He hated Zelda too. He hated how she looked at him in pity as he crawled out of the Dark Mirror, dripping with some strange black liquid.

"Don't get near me!" He shouted as she took a step towards him. "And stop looking at me like that!" He hissed, hiding his shame at her seeing him in this pathetic state with anger. "My body suffocates when you do that…"

"You're one of the Links." Zelda told him quietly, keeping her distance. "You're a hero too, you know…"

Shadow glared in her direction. Just like her, saying things for the sole purpose to increase his obsession with her…


	7. Eternity

**Theme Seven: Eternity**

Vio had always tended to spend a great deal of his time to himself, but in the days following Vaati's defeat, he had withdrawn even more than usual. Red and Blue didn't notice, having never paid much attention to him, and Green knew better than to question his self-possessed counterpart.

Vio knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that by doing it, he could return dark power to Vaati. But he didn't care. Piece by piece, he was repairing the Dark Mirror, praying that once it was fixed, Shadow would be fixed too. He doubted Shadow would ever forgive him for his betrayal, but he would try to win his old friend's trust back, even if it took him an eternity.


	8. Gateway

**Theme Eight: Gateway**

The Dark Mirror was Shadow's gateway to the Dark World. Before Vio came along, the shadow spent most of his time there, only coming into the world of light to give orders. Of course, both Ganon and Vaati also resided in the Dark World as much as they could, so Shadow had to deal with both of them, but that was no small price.

It would have been a lie to say that Shadow was only thinking of his light counterparts as he hurled the chair at the Dark Mirror. He thought of how his life would soon end, and about the world that he would never see again as he shattered the last gateway to the one place he felt safe in, his home.


	9. Death

**Theme Nine: Death**

_Dear Green,_

_I'm sorry for being such a pain all the time. I wish I had listened to you. I know you are the original Link, our leader… please take care of Red and Vio. Please._

_Blue_

* * *

_Dear Vio,_

_You're smart. Always have been. I never wanted to say it before, but I've always been really jealous of you… I know I annoyed you all the time, but make sure Green and Red don't do anything stupid._

_Blue_

* * *

_Dear Red,_

_I know I'm dying and all, otherwise I wouldn't be writing you all these stupid letters, but… don't cry. Just keep smiling. Never stop smiling. _

_Love,_

_Blue_


	10. Opportunities

**Theme Ten: Opportunities**

"We're a lot alike, you and me." Shadow smirked as he leaned towards Vio. "Why do you stay with those losers? Come to the Dark World with me. There's a high position waiting for you there."

Vio stared at him impassively, ever calculating. If he joined Shadow, he would probably have to confront his three counterparts sooner or later, and it was possible he would be found out. On the upside, he'd learn more about the enemy and possibly destroy them from the inside out.

Slowly, he sheathed his Four Sword. The gain outweighed the risk.

"You're right. This is probably better for me." He agreed, allowing Shadow to sling one arm around his shoulder.


	11. 33

**Author Note: Yeah, first update in over a year, I know. During this time I haven't read the Four Swords manga, so I'm going off memory. If anything is inaccurate after this point, my apologies.**

* * *

**Theme Eleven: 33%**

Vio was gone. Green was unconscious, having been knocked cold by the traitorous Link, and Blue hadn't the foggiest idea of what to do when Red presented him with a pie.

A wave of anger washed over him, and he knocked the pie out of Red's hands. It was only the other Link's reflexes that saved it. "A pie? Really? A pie. Vio's gone, Green's out cold on the floor, Zelda's kidnapped and Vaati might take over the world, and you made a pie?"

Red looked up from the ground, where he had dived to save the pie. "I didn't make it. Someone gave it to me. I thought since we can't do anything until Green wakes up, we might as well have some food… Sorry…"

Blue huffed and took the pie from him before flipping out a small knife. "Fine, whatever, if it makes you happy." He started to cut it into fourths, but Red put a gentle hand over his and stopped him.

"I'll do it," Red said quietly, taking the knife and dividing it into equal thirds.

_Right. There's only three of us now._


End file.
